


Day Thirty: The Sin'dorei

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: It all was red in the end.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Thirty: The Sin'dorei

The history of the Ren’dorei, the Sin’dorei, the Quel’dorei, the Highborne, the Kaldorei - is a history written in blood. Laments have been sung for ages of the glory days long past, and long into the future they will continue on.

An elf is long lived, their memories allowing them to never forget any small part of their histories which might be lost to the other mortal races.

An elf never forgets, and so an elf never forgives. Bathed in blood and sins of the past they stand in the sun, pretending they have not been darkened by the past. Donning glittering gems and jewels to keep the shadows at bay. Perhaps they do so because they do not wish to learn from their past, oh well another well lost.

Perhaps learning requires reflection.

And perhaps reflection requires the ability to recognize when one is wrong.

Their pride blinds them, each and every one of every type in every magic. Pointing fingers and casting doubts they shout across the battle fields - brother against brother, sister against sister.

Gold like the sun;

Silver like the moon;

Blue like the world;

Purple like the netherworld;

It ran red.

It was all red in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through my writings for Voidtember 2019! I got halfway through Voidtember 2018 the first year the challenge was up, and you can find that in my Voidtember2018 Collection! Hope to see you for Voidtember 2020!


End file.
